


黄昏现白骨 下

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	黄昏现白骨 下

5.

村子里的小孩在教堂前玩弹珠，林彦俊拉了把椅子，托着腮看了半天。直到琉璃色玻璃珠弹到自己脚尖，他拾起来递给脸颊晒得红彤彤的孩子，视线顺着一直在意的地方看过去。

恶魔慵懒地躺在树干上，翘着腿，手里捧着林彦俊平日朗诵的圣书，每看过几页就要笑一下，镜片下的眼睛一直盛着笑意。

有什么可笑的，林彦俊不满地瞪着恶魔，如此庄重的东西，被你看了去才真是亵渎圣物。

心里犯着嘀咕，再一晃眼，陈立农看了过来，又是那副看新奇生物的样子。

“干，嘛，啊。”林彦俊做了个口型。

恶魔回以一个噤声的手势。

“彦俊哥哥，你在跟大树说话吗？”病好了小花看起来精神奕奕的，正凑到他跟前一脸好奇。

林彦俊立刻恢复成平时的扑克脸，“我在做祷告。”

“哦。”小花撇撇嘴，拉着小伙伴往远处跑去，神父哥哥果然好奇怪。

不知何时陈立农站在他身旁，“真是不通人情啊。”

“我可不想被你说。”林彦俊的态度还是那样，他挪了几步，和恶魔保持些距离。

“怎么？”陈立农回头看了看门缝中的石像，“怕你的Agnes看到和我太过亲密吗？”

林彦俊没回答他，反而问，“你为什么还不走？”

这个恶魔自顾自地在村子里待了两个礼拜之多了，虽然不会出现在明面上，林彦俊却总是一晃眼就能看见他。

——就像是故意只出现在他眼前一样。

林彦俊不明白这只恶魔的目是什么，所以他还是时刻保持着戒心。

陈立农摊手，然后摇摇头。

这时，心中响起声音，“阿俊——阿俊——”，是Agnes在叫他。

林彦俊立即起身向教堂内跑去，在关上木制大门的时候，恍惚听到陈立农的声音。

“因为有舍不得的东西。”

琢磨起意思时，林彦俊已经跪在石像前的棉垫上。

Agnes还是一如既往地没有现身，只是通过心灵传音来与林彦俊沟通。

“这一段时间的事情我都知道。”

“不必慌张，你也不用特意做什么，只要和它保持着距离，不用多久它自然会离开。”

在Agnes传达意旨的时候，林彦俊是不允许插话的，他抿着嘴，静静地听着。

“切记，离那只被罪孽缠身的恶魔远点，越远越好。”

说完，Agnes的意志从林彦俊的体内消失了，他对着空荡荡的破旧教堂应答着，“谨遵您的意思。”

林彦俊垂着眼，跪在坐垫上，许久没有起身。

“结束了吗？”他听到恶魔的声音从身后响起。

陈立农看他挺得直直的背和低下的后脑勺，想凑近去看个清楚，一步又一步地踩着地板嘎吱嘎吱作响。

就快走到他身前，林彦俊猛地起了身，正对着陈立农，仔细一看，身前又是那把涂满寒光的匕首。

恶魔忍不住笑意，小声喃喃道，“又来了吗。”

“离我远一点！”林彦俊大声冲他吼着。

“为什么？”陈立农不惧，向前走了两步，“那天在魔法密林，你可是紧紧贴在我身后的。”

林彦俊的呼吸变得急促了，被衣袍紧贴的胸膛上下颤动。

“你是恶魔，”他的声音清晰而坚定，下一秒却顿了顿，“你，会杀死我们。”

“哦？你们这些脆弱的人类，我要想下手，一秒不到。”恶魔眯着眼，瞳孔快速地掠过一股红光。

仅仅是被那股目光注视着，林彦俊就浑身都在抖。

帮他去魔法密林，去取七色花，肯定是恶魔为了夺取信任的方法，林彦俊努力说服着自己。

不知何时，恶魔已经走到了他身前，刀刃顶在陈立农的腹部上。

“你要是想泄愤，随你，我不会还手。”

林彦俊不知道他为什么会这么说，因为所有的伤都痛不及他，会完全痊愈吗？

林彦俊退缩了，手上紧紧握住地匕首松了松，先后挪去，那只恶魔却顺着空隙顶了上去，林彦俊又退一些，陈立农又贴上来，如此反复，林彦俊明白了，恶魔是在逼他。

“可是Agnes说——”林彦俊不想伤害他，仰起头，看着高他半头的恶魔。

“——让你离我越远越好。”恶魔面无表情地陈述着。

林彦俊咬住下唇，手完全脱了力，银质匕首掉在地上，发出清脆的声响。

他低下头，却猛然发现，恶魔一直藏在斗篷下的左手，有一圈黑色的伤痕，呈螺旋状，肉瘤般地紧贴在皮肤上面。

他惊呼，那是为他挡刀的手，林彦俊又确认一般地拉出男人的右手，果然有几道黑色划痕十分扎眼。

他皱着眉头，脸没了血色，紧紧盯着恶魔深沉的双眼，不自觉地双手已经覆上去，摸着那处狰狞的伤疤。

他温热的手轻轻摩挲着。他不知道恶魔在想什么，自己执念地认为仅凭着体外伤疤的触感，就能对他的内心世界略知一二。

“为什么……”他忍不住地呢喃，再一次仰起头，想要再次确认什么似的。

一瞬间，他看到恶魔眼里的柔软爱意，还没来得及开口，冰凉的触感贴上嘴唇，大手揉着他的后脑勺，略微施力，他的嘴唇紧贴上去。

林彦俊不可抑制地张开嘴，粘腻的水声回荡在教堂里。陈立农搂过他的腰，炽热的身体贴上微凉的胸膛。

他已经喘不过气了，求饶地闪躲着陈立农的吻，双手无力地想要推开他，恶魔不让，紧紧攥着林彦俊的手，往怀里贴。

这一吻结束了，陈立农的嘴唇离开他，他止不住地轻喘。

身体里与恶魔的契约被唤醒，他夹着双腿，从后穴淌出了水，顺着大腿内测流下来。

“啊呜，怎么回事……？”

从刚才起不言一声的陈立农，看着林彦俊被发情热惹得软下的腰，险些就要站不住的时候，他向前走一步，一把把林彦俊抱起来。

感受到陈立农身体的气息，林彦俊抽泣地，把自己湿乎乎地脸颊贴在他怀里，痴迷地吸闻着。

恶魔早就感到那份锐利视线了，从身后，从面前，从四面八方。

他像得到胜利般勾起唇角，向着这狭小国度的主人，Agnes，宣战着。

 

6.

林彦俊第一次在清醒状态发情，还是在陈立农的诱导下。

虽然头脑还发着闷，但眼前看到的影像还是好好的被反应进了头脑中。

陈立农解开袍子，露出结实的上身，他微微侧身，林彦俊模糊地看到他身后布满了黑色的花纹，蜷缩在皱巴巴床单上的他，举起手指，“那是什么……？”

陈立农看他眼中含着泪，嗲声嗲气地发问，心里瞬间软了几分，背坐在床上，任由林彦俊的手指在上面乱抹乱划。

林彦俊顺着黑色线条的流势描摹着，从上到下，从陈立农的肩胛骨，到被裤子盖住看不见的地方。他越探越深，发现有的线条从腰侧拐弯到了前面，便跟上去，再往下，他触到恶魔全身上下最烫的地方。

林彦俊的手指被烫到，猛地弹开，却被坏心眼的恶魔捉住，伸了进去，在性器上滑弄起来。

“你知道吗？几次都是它让你舒服，你求着我射进去的。”恶魔恶劣地开了口，转头看他眼睛瞪的大大的样子。

大脑觉得羞耻，但是身体却敏感地有了感觉，林彦俊把床单夹在腿中间，小幅度地晃起腰。

陈立农把裤子也脱掉了，恶魔的性器比常人要大，林彦俊紧盯着肉棒，嘴里的津水越积越多，顺着嘴角流了下来，被那人的大手抹了去，放在嘴边舔了舔。

林彦俊见恶魔满满欲望的眼神，扭过头害羞地抠起手指。

“不是想要了吗？怎么还发呆。”陈立农凑到他松散的白色衣袍前，隔着布料吸吮着小小的肉头。

林彦俊尖着嗓子叫了一声，揉着陈立农翘起来的头发。恶魔没有预料到，自己会被像宠物一样被摸头，有点好笑的抬起头，“我可是恶魔诶，你敢这么摸我。”

“那…那又怎么了。”林彦俊撅起嘴，把他的眼镜拿了下来。

林彦俊第一次看清了，没有眼镜阻挡的恶魔，样子看起来十分年轻，林彦俊甚至怀疑他是不是比自己年纪小。

本来让他觉得温顺，乖乖垂下去的眼睛，突然神情一转，墨色的瞳孔像要把他深深地拉进去，薄唇轻轻张开，伸出舌头舔着林彦俊的脸颊。

陈立农的翅膀从身后张开，林彦俊被大片阴影压在下面，既害怕又兴奋。

恶魔焦急地嗅着林彦俊身上的味道，挺拔地鼻尖顶着他身上的软肉，他敏感地叫起来。

“嗯唔，好痒。”

恶魔轻声笑了，到了他被淫水贴着的屁股，对着那个小孔舔吻起来。

“不许舔！不许亲！呜呜好脏。”林彦俊带着哭腔，软绵绵的拳头打着陈立农的肩膀。

陈立农也不欺负他了，撩开耻布，把肉棒一点点在里面探寻起来，找着熟悉颤栗的地方。

下身弥漫着一股混沌又酥麻的感觉，林彦俊绷起脚，交叉在陈立农的腰上，脚尖突然碰到一个滑腻的东西，那东西立刻缠在他脚趾上，那感觉，像是舌头舔舐着脚缝。

“呀……那，那是什么。”

陈立农坏笑，“我的尾巴。”说着，用力挺起了腰。

“太快了呜呜，不要舔嘛……唔！”

陈立农堵住他的嘴，分离的时候他说，“农农。”

“我想听你叫我，农农。”

林彦俊迷蒙着双眼，歪着头，“嗯？”了一声，然后乖巧地点着头答应了。

“农……农农？”

“嗯，我在。”陈立农加速抽动着。

“农农……好舒服。”

“阿俊……”恶魔默默答应着，动作勤恳地没一下都撞击到最深，他也不忘去吻着林彦俊的额头，安抚他紧张的身体。

最后，在叫着那个名字与回应中，林彦俊射了出来，迷迷糊糊地，剩下的事情全不记得了。

 

7.

中午，村民结束了祷告，回家午休。

空空的教堂又剩下林彦俊一个人，他左顾右盼，进了屋，觉得逃离开Agnes的视线应该没关系了，小声唤起那个名字。

陈立农说了，如果遇到困难，就叫他的名字，他定会出现。

林彦俊闭上眼睛，像是给自己惊喜一样，再睁开的时候，陈立农已经站在他身前，弯着眼睛看他。

“一天有事没事都叫个不停，你好黏人。”说着，陈立农弹了下林彦俊的脑门。

林彦俊捂着脑门，不好意思地努力不透露出笑意，“我好孤单……你就陪陪我嘛。”

林彦俊从身后亮出一盘草莓蛋糕，恶魔的眼睛一下就亮了。

“给你吃。”林彦俊伸出手，把盘子塞给他。

陈立农二话不说拿着勺子开吃，极小口地品尝起来。林彦俊见他像小孩子吃到糖一样的甜蜜表情，尾巴在空中划出各种形状，自己心里也美滋滋的。

“你要寂寞，就去找你的Agnes聊天啊。”陈立农咕囔咕囔地说。

“Agnes已经好几天不找我了……”林彦俊越说声音越小。本来他想找机会和Agnes谈陈立农的事，却迟迟没有机会。

眼前越来越幼化的恶魔怎么也不像会加害自己的样子，他渐渐地，开始怀疑起Agnes的话。

他又盯起陈立农手上的伤疤，他不是没问过，对方只劝告自己保护好银色匕首，遇险的时候就向人挥去，不要犹豫，其余的一概没讲。

陈立农吃完了，坐在他的书桌上，眼神示意他过来。林彦俊乖乖走过去，站在他岔开的双腿中间，就着香甜的奶油味和他接吻。

他俩越吻越入迷，陈立农的手深入到他的内裤里面，揉捏着他紧实的臀瓣。

他就势侧坐在陈立农腿上，抚摸着那人的下腹。

突然他听到窗外落叶碎落的声音，猛地惊醒，推着还往他身上贴的陈立农。

小花站在窗外，手里拿着皮球，盯着恶魔，尖叫一声，跑走了。

情热迅速冷却，林彦俊无助地看着陈立农。陈立农拍了拍他的背，他刚才也没注意到。

“没事的，没事的，”安抚着林彦俊颤抖的身体，他牵起变得跟自己一样冰凉的手，“不管发生什么，我都会保护你。”

陈立农把他拉入怀里，在耳边轻轻念着镇定咒语。

人声越来越大了，夹杂着脚步声，冲向教堂的木制大门，大门被挤压，再次悲鸣着。

陈立农护着林彦俊走到门前，抽出门撑，向后退了几步，看着村民一股脑地挤进来，他们大部分举着农具，小花瑟缩在父亲的身后，低着头。

陈立农沉静的看着他们，林彦俊也抬起头，直直对上平常和蔼可亲此时却狰狞十分的面孔。

“瞧，恶魔！果真是恶魔，Agnes说的没错！”领头的男人大叫着，举起钉钯，直指着陈立农。

“Agnes？她跟你们说了什么？”

男人冷笑说，“说我们的神父被恶魔夺了身，背叛了我们。”

林彦俊急忙解释说，“大家听我说！恶魔不是书上记载的那样。让我跟Agnes解释，她一定可以明白的！”

小花的父亲站出来，“这七色花也是你依靠恶魔的力量拿到的吧，”说着他把只剩下一瓣叶子的花扔在地上，狠狠地踩了几脚。

“背叛了Agnes你就要受到惩罚！” “对，惩罚！”领头人的话被众人重复着。

陈立农把林彦俊拉在身后，狠狠瞪着他们。

“不洁之人要被挂在树上七天七夜，然后烧死！这是Agnes说的。”

村民见恶魔在前面护着，有的人怕了，但是领头人却精神更加亢奋。

“不要怕，Agnes让我们涂在武器上的圣水，恶魔是无法抵抗的！”

林彦俊担心地看了一眼陈立农，想起他手上的伤痕，紧紧握着他的袖口。

领头人佯装与村人交谈，拿出怀中的斧头，直直砍了过去。陈立农发觉，带着林彦俊向后躲去，斧子上甩下来的圣水沾在陈立农的胸膛上，瞬间布料变成大洞，露出的肌肤也有了一道深深的黑色痕迹，从胸口到腹部。

林彦俊冲到他身前，轻抚着，断断续续地低声说，“痛不痛？”

陈立农摇摇头，想把他拉到后面，那人却站了出来，银色匕首被夕阳照的金光闪闪。

村民们没想到林神父会满眼凶意地对抗着他们，神父说，“不要碰他！”

被背叛的滋味充满了全身。已是黄昏，他们来不及在夜晚到临之前躲进家里，身上的皮肉像融化一样淌在地上，眼前一群人只剩下光秃秃的骨头。

林彦俊尖叫出来，陈立农拉着他的手就从一具具骨头旁边冲出去。

Agnes下达的旨意，他们怎能违抗，便立刻追了上去。

无论怎么跑都是那条路，Agnes早在刚才就把这里隔绝起来了。

“阿俊——阿俊——”Agnes叫着他，“我不会伤害你，停下——”

心中的声音再次响起，陈立农身边的林彦俊突然停下，转过身子看着那群白骨身后的幻影。

陈立农试着去摇晃林彦俊的身体，然而却是跟石头一样坚硬。

“阿俊，你是神之弃子，我好心将你收留，你怎么恩将仇报？快离开那个罪魔，到我身边来——”

他看见Agnes冲他张开双臂，笑容依然是那样的慈爱。

恍惚之际，林彦俊的身体已经被Agnes吸引过去，骸骨为他开道，陈立农疯了一般地追着他，在他耳边大声叫着他的名字。

林彦俊双目失神，嘴里不停念叨着Agnes。

到了Agnes身前，她露出了本来的面孔，脸部在幻影里扭曲着，尖声笑着，神之子终于属于了自己。

她的嘴张到最大，看起来活像一扇巨大的门。

林彦俊乖乖走了进去，陈立农被骸骨包围着，震颤的双手够着林彦俊远去的身影。

要再一次失去他了，陈立农绝望地想。

忽然，Agnes尖声叫着，五官狰狞，陈立农定眼一看，她的喉咙里闪着异样的寒光。

银色匕首扎入她体内，被肉壁紧紧裹住，她抓着喉咙想要抠出来，却只是抓出越来越多的血痕。周围骸骨互相磨蹭，鸣叫声，痛苦的呻吟。一具具碎成粉末，嘴里依稀还喊着“Agnes”。

幻影破灭，消失，林彦俊坠落下来，身上的白袍子随风飘摇。陈立农张开翅膀，破开云层，那人的身体直直落入自己怀中。

他看见林彦俊的眼睫毛垂着，在苍白的脸上显得极为脆弱，吻了吻那人的额头，林彦俊缓缓睁开眼睛。

梦境破碎，Agnes创造的国度崩坏解离，无数个微光的粒子在他们眼前散开。

林彦俊看着陈立农眼中点点星光的样子，只是觉得无比怀念，仅此而已。

他又下意识在心里念起那个名字，但是无论多少次念出她的名字都没用了。

原来自己早已经被神明抛弃。

 

8.

陈立农还是一只小恶魔的时候，顽劣不堪，偷来神界寻神果子。

眼看就要千钧一发被捉住之时，被一位白衣少年抱在怀里。化作成蝙蝠的他被少年藏了起来，找了措辞将他人打发走了。

当他再次把柜子打开时，陈立农已经变回了本来的样子，小孩模样的他瞪着黑眼睛戒备地看着林彦俊。

“干嘛？”

“救了你就这么个表示吗！”

他只记得少年柔软的掌心和那把挂在身上的银色匕首。

还有少年满脸面粉的样子，桌子上放着他从来没尝过的甜甜味道。

他沉溺其中，被少年一声一声的“农农”唤的每日都陷在蜜中。

但是他十分好奇一件事，林彦俊的脚上绑着锁链，他只能在房间里行动。

“真无聊，天天就在这个小房间里困着。我帮你砍掉锁，你跟我逃出去！”

少年却只是摇头不语，转身躺在床上。

陈立农心灰意冷，他知道林彦俊醒着，自己还是离开了。

那位神之子被抛弃了。被抹去记忆的他被梦魇夺去仅剩的神力。

他无数次闯进梦魇的国度。直到那日，入魅的林彦俊被门外失去控制的尸骨围个水泄不通，他找到了机会。

失去神明的他将再度失去，这一次我能否成为带他飞向自由的翅膀。

 


End file.
